A New True Love
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Takes place after the latest kiss between between Starr and James.  After a passionate kiss from James, Starr must make a choice.  Cole or James.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Life To Live or any of its characters.**

**A** **New True Love **

Starr pulled away from James with a look of pure shock on her face. She was stunned, not just because of the kiss itself also because of how intense if felt. She hadn't felt that kind of intensity or passion in a long time.

"Oh God. Starr, I'm sorry," James said. He hadn't meant for it to happen. He was just really upset and Starr was there. He just wanted to feel something good from the person he cared about the most.

Starr didn't hear him. She was trying to figure out what just happened and what to do about it. That kiss had so powerful. She hadn't felt a kiss that passionate in a long time. Not since the last time James had kissed her.

Starr wasn't sure what to do. For months she'd been trying to deny her feelings for James. She told herself that it was just attraction. That her heart belonged with Cole. The truth is though, she knew she was kidding herself. Yes, she did love Cole, but not the way she used to. She no longer felt the connection she once had. It just seemed that she was going through the motions with him lately. She just wasn't sure what she should do now.

"Starr, please say something. I'm really sorry," James repeated.

"Yeah, I'm not sure that I am," Starr finally said. No matter what else, she felt that kiss needed to happen.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I didn't see that kiss coming, but I'm not sorry that it did?" she elaborated.

"But I thought you said you wanted to make things work with Cole," James said.

Starr sighed. "I've loved Cole for a very long time. He's the first guy I ever loved. We used to say we'd be together forever."

"And then I came along," James said.

"No. My problems with Cole have nothing to do with you. They started long before we even met," Starr told him. She wouldn't put her problems with Cole on James. She wouldn't even put them Hannah. She and Cole were responsible for their problems. No one else.

"Yeah, but I couldn't have helped. I told you should drop Cole and be with me. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't fair," James said regretfully. He had strong feelings for Starr, but he knew what he did was wrong.

At the time, I really wished you hadn't. Because I didn't want to hear it. I mean, I've been with Cole for years. We have a child together. We fought so hard to be together," Starr told him.

"That's what Cole said," he commented.

"You mean when he told you to stay away from me?" Starr asked. "I knew you were lying the second you started defending Cole."

"I was just trying to help you," James explained.

"I know, but I think you helped me more when you kissed me," Starr said

James laughed. "I helped you be kissing you?"

"Believe it or not, yeah. You helped me realize I can't keep going on like this. I can't be your friend and Cole's girlfriend," Starr said.

"No, Starr. Please, I'm sorry. I-"

"James stop! Just please listen to me. I'm not mad at you. I'm grateful to you. You made me realize that I can't keep doing this to you," Starr said. She knew he'd deny it, but she was hurting him. She could see it in his eyes. It had to stop.

"Doing what to me? You're not hurting me?" James said.

"You say that, but we both know it's not true. I've been jerking you around for weeks. I told you that I didn't want be with you, but then I tried to ruin your date with Langston. I've sent you many mixed signals. And that's not fair. I can't keep hurting you," she explained.

"So you think walking out of my life is going to be better?" James asked as if it were ridiculous. It wasn't logical to him. How was Starr disappearing from his life supposed to help? He didn't want her out of her life.

"I'm not saying I'm walking out of your life," Starr told him.

"But you just said-"

"I said I can't have it both ways. I can't have you in my life and be with Cole. It wouldn't be fair," Starr said.

"I'm confused. What exactly are you saying here?" he asked. At first he thought she was saying they couldn't be friends anymore, but now he wasn't so sure. Was she saying they had a chance?

"I'm saying that I have to make a choice. I have to choose between you and Cole. And I need to give me time to make that choice. Can you do that for me?"

James smiled. "I'd do anything for you, Twinkle."

Starr smiled back at him. "Thank you. I'll come find you when I've made my decision," she said before getting up and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Starr sat in her Aunt Dorian's living room. She'd been there to see how her mother was doing with the whole Eli mess. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about James though. She couldn't get what happened with him out of her head. She had to make a choice between him and Cole. It wasn't fair for her to keep stringing them along like this.

She just wasn't sure what to do. She cared about both men. She and Cole had been together for a long time. They had a child together. But at the same time, she had real feelings for James. She couldn't deny that anymore. She knew she had to make a decision. She just wasn't sure what the right decision was. No matter what she decided, someone was going to get hurt.

"Starr?"

Starr looked over and saw her mother in the doorway. "Mom, Hi.

Blair went over and sat down next to her daughter. "Hey. Are you alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Starr lied. Her mother had her hands full with Dani and her father. She didn't need to deal with anything else.

"No, you're not. Tell me what's going on Starr," Blair said.

Starr sighed. She would have to tell now. Her mother wasn't going to let it go. "James kissed me."

"What? What the hell is wrong with him? He knows you're with Cole," Blair said angrily.

"Mom, stop. I'm glad he did it," Starr said.

"You are?" Blair asked.

Starr nodded. "He kissed me and I enjoyed it. I kissed him right back.

"Starr, what are you saying? Do you want to be with James?" she asked.

"Yes. A very big part of me wants to be with James," Starr admitted. It was the first time she'd said that out loud. If felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"But," Blair urged.

"I've been with Cole for a long time. He's the first guy I ever loved," Starr said.

Blair put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Sweetie, you do know you can't have them both, right? You have to choose. Otherwise, you're stringing them both along."

"I know. I realized that after James kissed me. I'm hurting him. I'm sending him mixed messages, and it's not fair," Starr said.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Blair asked.

Starr sighed. "I told James that I have make a decision. I can't be in his life while I'm Cole's girlfriend. I just don't know what to do. No matter what I do, I'm going to hurt someone. If I choose Cole, I'm going to hurt James. If I choose James I'm going to hurt James."

Blair nodded. "You're in a difficult situation, sweetie. No matter what you do, it's going to feel like you're betraying someone. But you can't go on the way you are. It's not fair to Cole or to James.

"I know," she said.

"Here's my advice. Forget about how your choice will affect Cole and James. You need to decide what you want. Decide what's best by you and Hope," Blair said.

"But that's the thing, Mom. I don't know," Starr said.

"Okay. Lets see if I can help you figure it out. I'm going to ask you a couple questions, alright?" Blair asked.

Starr nodded. She would take whatever help she could get.

"Do you love James?" Blair questioned.

"Well, I'm not sure I'd say I love him yet, but I have very strong feelings for him. Much stronger than friendship," Starr answered..

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life," Starr said without hesitation. She would admit that she trusted James more than just about anyone.

Blair was a bit stunned by her daughters declaration. She knew there were extenuating circumstances, but James had put Starr in danger.

Starr could tell what her mother was thinking. "I know you blame James for what happened with Bull, but he really is a good guy. I trust him."

"What about Cole? Do you still love him?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'll always love Cole," Starr said.

"But not the same way you used to," she finished for her.

"No, I don't think so," Starr finally admitted. She didn't love the way she used to. She loved him, but she was beginning to think that she wasn't _in_ love with him.

"Do you trust him?" Blair asked.

Starr actually had to think about that. Did she trust Cole? She thought about all the times he'd lost his temper. How he tried to murder her father. How he nearly slept with Hannah. "No."

"So you have strong feelings for James and you trust him a hundred percent. Cole on the other hand, you love, but not the way you used to and you don't trust him. I think you've made your decision, Starr," Blair said.

Starr sighed. "You're right. I have."


	3. Chapter 3

Starr was in her and Cole's apartment packing hers and Hope's things. She was moving back in with her mother until she got a place of her own.

Soon the door to the apartment opened and Cole stepped through. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing," Starr told him.

"Yeah, I can see that. Why?" Cole asked.

"Hope and I are moving back in with my mom," Starr said. She'd already dropped Hope off there. She knew she and Cole were going to fight and she didn't want her daughter there for that.

"What? Why?" Cole asked.

Starr turned to her soon to be ex-boyfriend. "You know why, Cole. This isn't working. _We're_ not working."

"What are you talking about? We're fine," Cole insisted.

"In what universe are we fine? We haven't been okay in a long time," Starr said.

"We've had our problems, but we've been working through it. We've been trying," Cole reminded her.

"But that's just it Cole. We didn't used to have to try. We've never had to try to be happy when we were together. We shouldn't have to try," Starr said.

"So you're just going to give up? Just like that?" Cole asked.

"Just like that? Are you kidding me? How many times have I forgiven you? How many have I tried to work things out with you?" Starr asked angrily.

"So we can try again," Cole said.

"How many times Cole? How many times do we try before we finally admit that this isn't working? You can't try to love someone," she said.

Cole was taken aback. "Are you saying you don't love me anymore?"

"I will always love you. You're the father of my child. But I'm not _in_ love with you anymore," Starr said. She knew it hurt him, but she needed to be honest with him.

"This is about James, isn't it?" Cole asked. He refused to believe that Starr made this decision on her own.

Starr sighed. She knew this was coming. She knew Cole would try to blame James for this. "No, it's not. Our problems started long before I even met James."

"But he's the reason you're breaking up with me. You're leaving me to be with him, aren't you?" Cole asked.

"If you're asking me if I have feelings for James, the answer is Yes," Starr admitted. She couldn't lie to him. He needed to know the truth. "I'll also admit that I will probably give a relationship with him a shot, but even if James didn't exist, it wouldn't matter. James or no James, you and I would be done.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't trust you," Starr said bluntly. "I'm sorry if that hurts you, but it's the truth."

"Is this about what happened with Hannah? Because I explained that," Cole said.

"Right. You thought I'd cheated on you with James. Which proves how little you trust me," Starr said. She needed to get him to understand that was for everyone for them to end things.

"It was one mistake. Why can't you just let it go?" Cole asked frustrated.

"You know, if that was it, I could. But that's not the only reason I don't trust you. I'm walking on eggshells around you. I keep wondering when you're going to flip out again. How long is it going to be before you have your next violent episode?" Starr asked.

Cole sighed. "So this is about what I did to your dad. I thought you'd forgiven me for that."

"I did. But I can't forget. I can't forget how you beat my father to a pulp while he was unconscious. I can't forget how not even my screams could stop you from trying to murder my father. But most of all, I can't forget the hate I saw in your eyes after you did it. So while I have forgiven you, I can't trust you," Starr explained.

"Fine, I'll get help if that's what you want. I'll go to anger management," Cole offered.

"I hope you do. I hope you can do that for yourself and Hope, but it's not going to change things between us. We're done," she told him. She then grabbed her things and started towards the door.

"What about Hope?" Cole asked.

Starr stopped and turned back to Cole. "I'd never keep you from Hope. You can come see her whenever you want."

"What if that's not good enough for me?" Cole asked.

"Excuse me?" Starr asked. She couldn't have heard him right. He couldn't have just implied that he would try to take Hope from her.

"I'm not going to have my daughter raised by James Ford," he said.

Starr dropped her suitcase and approached her ex. "You better think real hard before you go there. You are not going to take my daughter from me. Do you understand me?" She then grabbed her things and walked out the door before he could answer.


	4. Chapter 4

James was sitting on his couch willing the phone to ring and for it to be Starr when he heard a knock at the door. He slowly got up to answer it. When he opened the door, he was immediately greeted with a kiss from Starr.

After a couple of minutes they both pulled away. "Wow!"

Starr laughed as she entered the apartment. "I hope that's a good wow."

James closed the door behind her. "Are you kidding me? That was amazing. I take it this means you've made a choice."

Starr smiled. "I have," she said as she went over to the couch.

James followed her over and they sat down. "So you and Cole…"

Are done," Starr finished. "I broke up with him last night."

"Because of me?" James asked

"No. Even if you weren't in the picture, Cole and I would be done. I love him. I always will. But not the way I used to. Lately we've just been going through the motions. I've tried to make it work, but it's just not. And I shouldn't have to work so hard to love someone. It was time I admitted the truth. I'm not in love with Cole anymore. What's is more is I don't trust him. And I can't be with someone I can't trust," Starr explained.

"I'm sorry. I mean, not that you're here with me. I'm happy about that. But I know how hard it must have been for you," James said.

"It was. But it had to happen. It would've happened sooner or later. If it had waited any longer, it would've probably ended up hurting Hope. That's something I couldn't bear," Starr said.

"So what now?" James asked. He'd never been in a relationship before. He wasn't sure what happened next.

Starr laughed. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to figure that out together."

James smiled. "That I can do."

"There's something we have to talk about though. I have a child. If you're apart of my life, you're a part of Hope's," Starr said. She wanted to be with James, but she needed him to know that Hope would always come first with her.

"I know that Starr. I've always known you had a child. I know that you and your daughter always a package deal. I'd never expect you to walk away for your child for me. You wouldn't be the girl I want to be with if you did," James told her.

Starr grinned from ear to ear. "You are one of a kind James Ford."

James smiled and started to kiss her.

Starr kissed James for a minute before pulling away. "Okay, one more thing."

James groaned. "What now?"

"We need to talk about Cole," she said.

"What about him?" James wondered.

"Cole is Hope's father. He's going to be apart of my life. If you're we're going to be together, you're going to have to accept that fact," Starr said. She needed to make sure James understood that Cole would not just disappear from their lives. She didn't think he'd get too upset about it, but she needed to make sure. Cole did have a problem when she was around James.

James sighed. "Starr, I'm not Cole. I'm freak out because you're in the same room with another guy. I know that Cole's always going to be in our lives. As long as he doesn't do anything to hurt you and Hope, I'm cool.

Starr hugged him. It was times like this where she wondered if he was perfect. "Thank you," she said as she pulled away.

"So what happened with Cole?" Did it end well?" James asked.

"Not really. I wanted to end things amicably, but Cole wasn't interested," Starr answered.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"He kind of threatened me," Starr admitted.

James jumped up angrily. "He what?"

Starr stood up. "He didn't threaten my life or anything. He sort of implied that he would take Hope from me," she said. It still angered her to think about it. She didn't think he'd really do it, but the fact that he'd even suggest it pissed her off.

"What the hell is wrong for him? He can't take your child from you!" James said irately. There was no way he'd let Cole Thornhart take Starr's child away.

"I don't think he really meant it. I think he was just trying to get me to stay. I don't think he'll really do it.

"What if he does?" James asked. He knew Starr still wanted to believe the best in Cole for her daughter's sake, but James knew better.

"Let him try. He's not taking my daughter," Starr said fiercely.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Cole opened the door to his apartment and let a man in a suit in. "Mr. Myers, right?"

"That's right. So what can I help you with Mr. Thornhart?" the man asked after entering the apartment

Cole closed the door and walked over to the man "You can me what I need to do to get full custody of my daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

Starr walked into her aunt's house with James. She found her mother standing by the stairs. "Hi, Mom. You remember James."

"Hi, Ms. Cramer," James said politely.

"James," Blair greeted. She was not a big fan of James Ford's. The boy had put her daughter in danger. But Starr had obviously chosen to be with James, so she would tolerate him for her sake..

"How's Hope?" Starr asked.

"She's good. She's upstairs taking a nap. She should be up any second now," Blair said.

"I'm going to go check on her," Starr said before starting up the stairs.

Blair watched her daughter leave before turning to James. "So James, you and have to have a talk."

"I know you don't like me Ms. Cramer," James said. The Cramers had made their dislike of him pretty clear. And he didn't really blame them.

"Would you like the boy who put your daughter in danger?" Blair asked.

"You have no idea how much I regret that," James said remorsefully.

"So why'd you do it? Why'd you carjack my daughters car with both her and her little girl inside?" Blair asked.

"I was scared. My father sent a madman after me. I knew what Bull would do if he caught up with me. I didn't want to go back. You have no idea how hard it was for me to defy that man. I knew what he would do to me if he ever got his hands on me. So when Bull was chasing me, I panicked and did the only thing I could think of. I made a terrible mistake," James said in tears. It had taken a lot out of him to talk about his father. It still hurt him a lot.

Blair stared at the young man in front of her. She couldn't help but feel for him after hearing his explanation. She knew what it was like to be hurt by someone who was supposed to protect you. She'd grown up in foster care. More than one of the families she'd been with had treated her badly, so she could understand the hurt in James' eyes. She still didn't like that he'd put Starr in danger, but after hearing his story, she couldn't help but feel for him a little bit.

Starr soon came down with Hope in her arms and saw the tears in her boyfriend's eyes. "Oh my god. Mom, what did you do to him?" she asked before going over to James. "Are you okay?"

James wiped the tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine. We were just talking. It's okay.

"Are you sure?" Starr asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said before turning to the little girl in Starr's arms. "Hi, Hope."

"Sweetie, this is James. Can you say 'hi?'" Starr asked her daughter.

"Hi," Hope said.

"Do you want to hold her?" Starr asked.

"Oh, I don't know," said a reluctant James. He'd never held a child before, so he was kind of afraid of dropping her.

Hope took the decision out of James' hands when she reached her arms out for him.

"Well, she wants you. Go ahead and take her," Starr said.

James hesitantly took the small child from her mother's arms and placed her on his hip.

"You've never held a baby before, have you, James?" Blair asked. She could tell by how hesitant he was.

"Does it show?" James asked.

"Just a little," Starr said laughing.

"This is so weird," James said. The feeling he was getting from holding the child was unlike anything he'd ever felt. It was amazing. Hope was quickly melting his heart.

Soon they all heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Starr said before going over to the door. When she opened the door she found a middle-aged man on the other side. "Can I help you?"

"Starr Manning?"

"Yes," Starr confirmed.

The man then handed her an envelope. "I've just been served."

Starr closed the door and then opened up the envelope. She found some legal papers inside. She starting reading and gasped in shock at what she read.

"Starr, what is it?" Blair asked concerned.

Starr wordlessly handed the document to her mother.

"Is he crazy?" Blair asked after reading the document.

"What is it? What's wrong?" James asked.

A still shocked Starr turned to James. "It's Cole. He's doing it. He's suing me for full custody."


	6. Chapter 6

Starr felt anger build up inside of her. She could not believe Cole was pulling this crap with her. She was a good mother. He had no right to try to take her child away.

"He can't really do this, can he?" James asked.

"No, he can't. Starr, don't worry. There is no way we're going to let him take your baby," Blair assured her daughter.

"Mom, would you please take Hope upstairs for me?" Starr asked. She was really angry and she didn't want her daughter present. Hope shouldn't have to hear bad things about her father.

Blair took Hope from James' arms and started up the stairs.

Once her daughter was out of ear shot, Starr let out an angry scream. "How dare he? He has no right to do this."

"It's going to be okay, Starr. You won't let him take Hope from you," said a confident James. He'd come to know Starr quite well. He knew there was no way she'd allow anyone to take her child away.

"You're damn right I won't! There is no way he's taking my baby. You know, I thought he'd come around. I thought that he'd just made that comment about possibly taking Hope out of anger. I figured he'd calm down and realize how stupid it was. That he'd think it through and put Hope first. I guess the Joke's on me," said an angry Starr.

Blair soon came down and joined them. "Hope's being entertained by Jack and Sam. She doesn't even know anything's wrong."

Starr nodded. She was grateful for that. She didn't want Hope to get hurt by this.

"I think you need to get a lawyer, Starr," James said.

"James' right. We'll get you the best lawyer we can find," Blair said.

"I need to see Cole," Starr said before grabbing her purse.

"Well, do you want me to go with you?" James asked.

"No. I appreciate it, but this is something I have to do on my own," Starr said before walking out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Cole went to the door after hearing someone banging on it from upstairs. He opened it to find an angry Starr on the other side.

"You bastard," Starr cursed before pushing her way inside. "You have no right."

"I have every right. I'm not having James Ford raise my daughter. I'm doing this for Hope," Cole said.

"No, you're not. You're doing this because you're pissed off that I dumped you. Well, too damn bad! I'm going to let you use our daughter to hurt me," Starr said. She knew what it was like to used by one parent to hurt the other. There was no way she was going to let that happen to Hope.

"I want my daughter."

"For god's sake, Cole think this through! For once in your life, think before you act!" Starr yelled.

"I have," he told her.

"Well, then you're the biggest moron in the world," Starr said.

"And why's that?" Cole asked.

"Because you can't win!" Starr yelled. She honestly didn't understand how Cole could possible think he could beat her in a custody battle. "I don't want to fight you. I'd prefer we shared custody of Hope. But if you force this issue, I will fight back. I will do whatever I have to do to keep my daughter, even if it means destroying you. We both know I can too. I will bring up everything you've ever done. The drugs, the assault on father, not to mention the fact that you like to hang out with mental patients. I will display your entire life for the court to see. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be lucky if they let you see Hope without a social worker there." She honestly didn't want to take it that far. She didn't want to destroy Hope's father, but Cole wasn't giving her much of a choice.

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me," Starr said before leaving and slamming the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Starr knocked at Marty's front door. She was hoping that Marty would be able to talk some sense into Cole. If not, Starr would have to do something she really didn't want to.

The door was opened and Marty appeared.

"Starr. Come on in," Marty said as she stepped to the side.

"Thanks," Starr said as she entered the house.

"What brings you by?" Marty asked as she closed the door.

"I need your help," she said.

"Of course. Let's have a seat," Marty said. They both took seats on the couch. "So what's going on?"

Starr sighed. She wasn't sure how Marty would feel about this. "I don't know if you heard, but Cole and I broke up."

"What? What happened?" Marty asked. She had no idea about Starr and Cole. As far as she knew, they were still a happy couple.

"I just wasn't happy anymore. We've been having a lot of problems lately. I've tried to make it work, but you just can't be in a relationship with someone you don't trust," Starr said.

"You don't trust Cole?"

"No. I'm sorry, I don't," Starr said.

"Is it because of what happened with your father?" Marty asked. She would understand if it were. Watching your boyfriend nearly kill your father wasn't something you easily forgot.

"That's part of it, but there are other things," Starr said.

"Like what?" Marty asked.

Starr hesitated. She didn't want to trash Cole to his mother. That wouldn't be right. On the other hand though, Marty might be able to help more if she knew everything. Besides, after everything Cole was doing, Starr didn't owe him a thing. "While I was running from the thug that was chasing James and I, Cole nearly had sex with Hannah."

"Are you sure?" Marty asked. She couldn't believe her son would do something like that.

Starr nodded. "Oh, I'm sure. He told me all about it. And every time I turned around, he was with her.

Marty sighed. She did not like this at all. It seemed that Cole had completely desecrated his relationship with Starr. "Starr, I'm so sorry. I want you to now that I do not condone this.

"I know that, Marty. I didn't come here to vent about Cole to you. I wouldn't do that. I'm here because I need your help," Starr said.

"With what?" Marty asked confused. She didn't understand what Starr needed from her. She'd already made it clear that her relationship with Cole was over, so what exactly did Starr need?

"Cole is suing me for full custody of Hope," she told her.

"What?" Marty asked, once again shocked by Starr's words.

"Yeah. He's decided that because I'm with someone other than him that I shouldn't have my own child," Starr said bitterly.

"Wait, you're with someone else now?" Marty asked.

Starr sighed. She wasn't quite sure how Marty would take the news of how quickly she moved on. "Yes. James and I have are trying our hands at a relationship. I now this might seem like we're moving fast, but the truth is, I've been fighting my feeling for James for awhile. I finally had to stop doing that, so I broke up with Cole."

"You broke up with Cole before going with James?" Marty asked. She was pretty sure that she had. She didn't think that Starr was the type to cheat, but she still had to ask.

"Yes. I swear, Marty, I did not get involved with James before breaking up with Cole," Starr assured her.

"Well, that's more than Cole did," Marty said. She loved her son, but he was dead wrong. Both for cheating on Starr, and for trying to take their child away. "Did Cole give you a reason for trying to take Hope away?"

"He says it would be bad for Hope to be around Hope, but that's a bunch of bull! He's doing this for no other reason than to get back at me for leaving him," Starr responded. "You know, when he first implied that he would take Hope, I thought he was just speaking out of anger. I thought he'd calm down and do the right thing. Then today, I get a court order telling me that Cole is suing me for custody."

"I'll talk to him," Marty said. There was no way she was going to side with Cole on this one. Cole was way out of line on this one.

"Thank you. I don't want to put Hope through a custody trial. I know what that is like. I will do it if I have to though. If Cole pushes this, I will fight him with everything I've got," Starr warned. "And I think you know that I will win."

Marty did know that. She wasn't stupid. Cole had both a history of drugs, and a history of violence. He'd never win in a custody battle between him and Starr. "Give me a day. Give me on day to get through to him, please."

Starr nodded and stood up. "One day. Then I call Tea."

Marty stood up and then they walked to the door. "Thank you for coming to me, Starr." She was really grateful that Starr was giving her the chance to get through to her son.

"I just want this to end without Hope getting hurt. By the way, I want you to know that no matter what happens with me and Cole, you'll always be a part of Hope's life," Starr promised.

Marty smiled. "I appreciate that."

"I better go. Thanks for listening," Starr said before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

James opened the door to his and his brother's apartment to find Starr on the other side. "Hey, how'd it go with Cole?"

Starr walked inside and turned to face him. "He was a jerk. He insists that he's doing this for Hope. It's a bunch of crap though. He's doing this to get back at me."

"Have you called a lawyer?" James asked.

"No, not yet. I want to see Cole's mother. I'm hoping she can get through to him. If not, I'm going to call Tea tomorrow," Starr said as she went to sit on the couch. James took a seat next to her.

"You really think Cole's mom can get him to listen?" James asked skeptically. He didn't think anything was going to make Cole see reason.

"If anybody can, it's her," Starr replied. No one could make Cole see reason more than Marty. "Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. All it's going to do is make me more angry."

"Okay, lets talk about something else. Did I tell you that I'm going to get to stay in school afterall?" James asked.

"Really? That's great. What happened?" Starr asked.

"I got that grant I was telling you about afterall," he replied. "I also got a part time job."

"Wow, you're on a roll today. Where are you working?"

"This car garage in town. I'm working as a mechanic," James answered.

"That's great, James. We should go out and celebrate. We can go to Capricorn," Starr said.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" James asked. After everything that Starr had dealt with today, he was surprised she would want to go anywhere.

"I'm not letting Cole ruin this day for us." Starr said firmly.

"Then I'd love to go," James said smiling.

"Good," Starr said before standing up. James stood up as well. "I'll see you in a couple hours then."

"Yeah. I'll pick you up at eight," James said before kissing her.

Starr continued to kiss James for minute before pulling away. "Okay, if we keep this up, we won't be going anywhere." She then grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "I'll see you later."

James laughed. "Bye," he said as she walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Starr and James walked into Capricorn and found Blair there greeting guests. "Hey mom," Starr said.

"Hey guys. What brings you two here?" Blair asked.

"We're here to celebrate. James is going to get to stay at LU, and he got a part time job," Starr said smiling.

Blair turned to James. "Good for you, James. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Ms. Cramer," James said politely.

"Alright, well go on in, you too," Blair said.

"Thanks, Mom," Starr said before she and James walked further into the club. They went over to a small table and sat down.

"Can I get you guys something?" asked a waitress, who came over to save them.

"Yeah, I'll have a coke," Starr said.

"Same here," said James.

"Coming right up."

Once the waitress was gone, James turned back to Starr and smiled. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He'd been having feelings for Starr for awhile now, but he never actually thought he would ever get to be with her like this.

"What," Starr asked while laughing. He kept looking at her with a huge smile on his face.

"I just can't believe this is really happening. You and I are really together. I mean, I've always wanted that, but I never dreamed it would be possible," James said.

Now it was Starr's turn to smile. "Well, believe it, Mr. Ford. You and I are together now. And you something? I think we're going to work."

James leaned in and kissed Starr.

"Well well, if isn't the happy couple."

Starr and James broke apart and turned to see Cole glaring at them. "Cole, don't start, okay?" She really was not in the mood for her ex's attitude.

"You don't waste any time, do you, Starr?" Cole asked hatefully.

"You know what, just back off man," James said.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it? You think you can take me?" Cole asked.

James smiled. "In my sleep, but you know what? Unlike you, I don't have to get violent whenever I have a problem."

"You think you're better than me?"

"Yeah, I do," James said matter-of-factly. "You're nothing but a bully, Cole. Believe me, I know what a bully looks like. I grew up with one," James said. Cole reminded him of his father. Sure, he didn't hit women and children, but he bullied people in other ways. He'd seen what Starr became when she was around Cole. He'd also seen the way Cole bullied Starr when she'd come to see him in the hospital.

Cole rolled his eyes at James before turning to Starr. "So where's my daughter while you're parading around with this loser?"

"_Our _daughter is with the sitter. And don't you dare think that just because I took one night off to have some fun, that you can use it against me because I seem to recall you leaving her to go off and visit that lunatic in the mental hospital," Starr said.

"Don't talk about Hannah like that!" Cole yelled.

"Hey! Don't you dare yell at her," James said as he stood up.

"James, it's okay. He's not worth it," Starr said.

James glared at Cole for a minute before sitting back down.

Cole laughed at James. "Well, aren't you whipped. Or maybe you're just a wuss. So much for being able to take me in a fight."

"I have nothing to prove to you, Cole. Now get lost," he demanded.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll have my mother throw you out," Starr threatened.

Cole laughed. "Fighting your boyfriend's battles for him?"

"What's going on here?" came Blair's voice, who had come over with Marty.

"Everything's fine. Cole here is looking for a fight, and seems to be angry that I won't give him one," James explained.

Marty grabbed her son by the arm and started pulling him away. "You come with me now.

Cole allowed his mother to lead him into a corner before pulling away. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"I'm stopping you from making an even bigger fool of yourself. What is wrong with you?" Marty asked.

"Me? I haven't done anything."

"No? What do you call trying to pick a fight with Starr's boyfriend? And I also know about your little custody thing, by the way," Marty informed him.

"If you know everything then you understand why I have to get Hope," Cole said.

"No, I don't," Marty said.

"Mom, I'm not going to let my daughter be raised by that Jackass," he said.

"The only jackass I see right now is you," Marty said. She loved her son, but was acting like a real jerk right know.

"How can you say that? Starr dumped me," Cole said. He couldn't believe that his mother was taking Starr's side over his.

"So that's what this is about. You want revenge," Marty realized. Starr had told her that that was what Cole's motives were, but she didn't want to believe it.

"No, I'm trying to protect Hope," Cole said.

"Oh, don't give me that. You know that Starr would never let anyone hurt Hope. You just want to hurt Starr," Marty said knowingly. "I thought I raised you better than that."

"Hope's my baby. She belongs with me."

"Do you really think you can win? Seriously, are you honestly deluded enough to think you will be given custody over Starr?" Marty asked. She had a hard time believing that her son was that stupid.

"Why not?" Cole asked.

"Well, lets see. Drug addict, assault, driving under the influence, attempted murder. Do I need to go on. Any judge you get is going to laugh in your face," Marty told him.

"Starr will never use that stuff against me. She loves me," Cole said confidently. He was sure that once he proved he was serious with this custody thing, Starr would come back to him. She still loved him. He just knew it.

"Cole, you're an idiot if you believe that. No mother is going to sit by and do nothing while someone tries to take her baby away," Marty warned. "You need to end this now."

"No. I'm not going to let James Ford be around my daughter. I'm going to fight," he said.

"Then be prepared to say goodbye to your daughter," Marty said before walking away. She went back over to Blair, Starr, and James. "I'm sorry, Starr. I couldn't convince him."

Starr nodded. "Thanks for trying. I guess I have to call Tea in the morning."

"I am truly sorry that this is happening," Marty said.

"It's okay, Marty. It's not your fault. And I meant what I said. You can see Hope anytime," Starr assured her.

"Thank you. I better go. I'll see you later," Marty said before walking towards the exit.

"Starr, are you alright?" Blair asked. She knew how hard this had to be for her daughter. She'd once loved Cole very much. It had to be hard to see what he was becoming.

"I'm fine, Mom," Starr said.

"Alright, I'm going to get back to work. You too have fun," Blair said before going to the bar area.

"Are you really okay?" James asked.

"Well, it saddens me that Cole is going to put Hope through this, but It'll be okay. I'm not letting Cole take Hope," Starr said firmly. "Okay, let's drop this now. I'm not going to let Cole ruin what is left of this night for us.

"Works for me," James said before standing up and holding out his hand for Starr. "Come on. Come dance with me."

Starr took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. She then put her arms around his neck, and they began to slow dance. Soon all her troubles seemed miles away. "You are one of a kind, James Ford."

"You too, Twinkle," James said before leaning in and kissing her passionately.


End file.
